My Valentine
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: This is a little late for Valentines day, but I couldn't resist. Three girls. Three guys. None of them have valentines. Can the guys get over their shyness and ask the girls to be theirs?


Title: My Valentine  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: Three girls. Three guys. None of them have valentines. Can the guys get over their shyness and ask the girls to be theirs?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men Evolution characters. I don't own the song either. It's Valentine by Martina Mcbride.   
  
Feedback: Please read and review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty, Rouge and Raine walked into Bayville High School, talking and laughing. It was Valentines day, but neither of them had boyfriends, or anyone remotely resembling a valentine, but they were determined to keep their spirits up. This was an especially hard Valentines Day for Rouge. She had finally gotten control of her powers, but she had now one to be with. They sat in front of Kitty's locker, talking about school, homework, and what other people had gotten for Valentines day.   
  
The bell for first period rang and then they was an announcement. Everyone in the school let out a collective groan. Kitty pulled a face. The annual school talent contest. Attendance compulsory. Great.   
"Just what I need. The entire school trapped into that little hall for half the day. Ugh." She muttered to herself and shuddered.  
  
The teachers began herding kids into the hall. Reluctantly they took their seats, and the teachers disappeared down the back. Principal Kelly strode out on the stage, looking authoritative. Just then Rouge and Raine slipped into the spare seats on either side of her.  
  
"Hey Rouge, Raine." Kitty said.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Where's the guys?" she asked, referring to Kurt, Evan and Bobby.  
"Ah dunno, haven't seen 'em anywhere." Rouge answered.  
"That's weird."  
"Yeah."  
  
Kelly, now red in the face from yelling, hit the fire bell. And it had exactly the opposite effect to the one he desired. Everyone yelled. A few of the ditzy girls screamed. Kitty just laughed.  
  
"Right," he barked, infuriated. "You will all be quiet during these performances. If I catch anyone talking, the whole school will be kept in 15 minutes after the bell." In the entire hall, not one person moved, lest they make a noise.  
"Good. Now, here's the first act." Kelly continued before exiting the stage.  
  
A timid group of girls sidled onto the stage, and performed a dance. By the end Kitty was already asleep. After that was another dance, to a Brittany Spears song. A few people groaned. The crowd was getting restless by the time the year 7's started their homemade skit. Raine yawned. Kitty stirred.  
"Rouge, Raine. One of you. Shoot me. Please." Kitty whined. Raine laughed.  
"Sorry Kitty. If the teachers don't like us talking, imagine how they'd react to a murder!"  
"It's not murder, it's a mercy killing." Kitty said, smiling and glancing at the teacher who was giving them the evil eye.  
  
The skit ended, to a booming round of applause. Then another group came up and started lip synching to Hanson. Kitty suppressed a scream.  
"Kitty? Ah can shoot ya now." whispered Rouge. The minutes dragged by. The seconds dragged by.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a half-decent natural disaster right about now…." Kitty said dreamily. Rouge and Raine exploded into laughter. The group finished, and the hall let out a collective sigh of relief. Following that particular episode of torture was a string of acts, none of which were that remarkable. Kitty dozed lightly.  
  
She was awoken by Raine elbowing her in the ribs. "Kitty! Wake up. It's over."  
"Oh thank God!" Kitty said. "Is it lunch yet?"  
"Yep." Rouge answered. Kitty stood up and stretched. Rubbing her eyes, blinking owlishly, and yawning, Kitty followed her friends to the lunch room.  
  
"Hmm. Pizza that talks to you, macaroni and chess that is alive, salad with blue lettuce that snaps at you, or burgers that will eat you. I think I'll just get a Pepsi." Kitty said, digging 75 cents out of her pocket and walking toward the pop machine.  
"Ditto." Raine said, following Kitty.  
"Same here." Rouge said.   
  
They sat in the hallway later, sipping their drinks. Kitty had a Pepsi, Raine and Dr. Pepper, and Rouge an orange juice. The loudspeaker crackled, then a voice came over it.   
"Will Kitty Pryde, Raine Sinclair and Marie Rouge come the office."  
  
The three girls glanced at each other and shrugged. Then they stood up and walked to the office. As they neared the office, they noticed several extremely hot older guys standing outside the office. They started to walk past them into the office when one of them put his hand on Kitty's arm.   
"Are you. . ." He looked at a piece of paper. "Kitty, Raine and Rouge?" They nodded. The guy grinned and looked at the others.  
"Hey guys! This is them."   
  
They formed a group, one of them hummed, and they began singing. Three of the hotter ones stepped foreword, bowed and handed each of them a different rose. Kitty got a beautiful white rose with dark red on the tip of the pedals, Rouge got a white one, and Raine was handed a dark red one. Then the guys knelt down and each took one of the girls hands.   
  
If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
  
As they finished the last line, the guys who were kneeling stood up and joined the rest of the group. By now there was a huge crowd surrounding them, wondering who Kitty, Raine and Rouge had been lucky enough to find that would do something this sweet for them. The three girls were bright red, and just as curious as everyone around them.   
  
Then the guys finished the last line and parted. Standing behind them were Kurt, Evan and Bobby, each holding a rose of their own. Kurt was holding a white one with red pedal tips, Evan and white one, and Bobby a dark red one.   
  
Slowly, they stepped foreword with huge grins on their faces and walked to the girl with the corresponding rose. Then they bowed in front of her and gave her the other rose. Each of them looked at them with the same question in their eyes; Will you be mine?  
  
Speechless, the girls looked at each other. Then, shy grins spread across their face and each moved to the boy in front of them.   
"Of course elf." Kitty whispered.  
"Your an idiot, but ah like ya." Rouge whispered in Evan's ear.  
"You big goob." Raine whispered to Bobby.  
"Goob?"  
"It's a term of endearment. It means I like you."  
  
The crowd cheered as the three new couples kissed.   
  
'This wasn't such a Valentines Day after all. In fact, it is the best one I've ever had.' Kitty thought as she wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, felt his arms around her waist and kissed him. Rouge and Raine were each thinking the same thing, as each got their first real kiss from the boy's they had liked all year.   
  
  
The End 


End file.
